Dextrans are polysaccharides of a varying molecular weight composed exclusively of .alpha.-D-gluco-pyranosyl units but differing only in degree of branching and chain length. They are produced by bacteria growing on a sucrose substrate.
It has been found that during the harvesting of sugar cane, the bacteria in the soil acting on the sugar cane causes formation of dextrans. The dextrans tend to plasticize the sugar containing same. Thus, when dextran-containing sugar is employed in making candy drops or tablets, it has been found that the dextrans cause distortion of the candy pieces.